Flowers
by A Tiny Princess
Summary: Love and stupidity are similar; so much so that I think of them as sister ideals that ultimately screw people over. I'm the perfect example of that, and that's probably why I got stuck as some stupid girl named Hana Kurokawa. This, my friends, is just precious. Rated T-M for language and things yet to come. AUish but follows canon. Reincarnated!87/Hana. Currently rewriting.
1. Love

**5/10/14:** OYE REWRITE. Decided that this first chapter was embarrassingly vague, so I decided to… take it up a notch. Hope it's worth it. I'll copy-paste the old A/N down here. Other chapters are expected to be rewritten, too. I've got a bunch of free-time since I never stress about finals… ever. xD **More complete revamps are scheduled for chapters 3, 5, 6, 7, and 9!***

***As many have heard, I'm doing a rewrite, so... lots of chapters are being rewritten, although some only need edits rather than a complete rewrite. Thanks for understanding!**

**Original A/N:** I keep popping up with these lame-ass ideas… then I realized… Hana gets no love from the fandom… in fact, she's often forgotten. Kinda like me at school… so you know what, here we freaking go.

This is a reborn as Hana Kurokawa fic, so I hope it lives up to expectations. –which it won't-

-Sorry for starting ANOTHER fic-

Oh yeah, I forgot… I'm kinda just going with the flow… without. a. plan. Not smart. Don't do it. Don't be like me.

This fic is also supposed to focus more on the reborn!as life, not her previous one. That's how it's supposed to be like, eh? She also has no prior knowledge of the KHR universe. ^-^ -clearing some stuff up- Shit starts at chapter 7... so hold on until then, because we need to get some stuff outta the way.

~WHO'S UP FOR ROUND TWO?~

* * *

Chapter 1: Love

It isn't like me to actually care about other people and it isn't like me to care about feelings or any kind of 'love'. Hell, the last time I laughed was at that stupid Titanic movie. Leonardo-I mean Jack-, you are truly an idiot to think that meeting some rich girl who didn't want to be rich would change your life for the better.

Saving her was another stupid decision.

That wasn't a display of love; that was a display of stupidity.

I guess the only reason I'm so bitter is because I sort of did the same thing, I suppose. If saving a kid from drowning in a seven-foot-deep pool counts as a Jack-Rose situation, then that's what I did. I look back on it, and I think about how stupid I was as I floated in darkness, the water restricting how I breathed.

On top of that, I never had any particular fascination with little children… in fact, I hated them with every fiber of my being. It was just perfect how they screamed and it sounded like someone was dying or something. Yeah, it isn't something that I'm proud of, but that's my personal opinion.

I mean, some people hate puppies, but no one gives them shit for that.

Why would I have even done such a thing when I don't even know how to swim?

I wonder, is this what Jack felt when he decided to save Rose from impending doom?

* * *

"_You've been declared deceased."_

A deep voice greeted me when I opened my eyes, but blackness was the only thing that I could see.

I looked down and I recognized that my body… it was gone. I wasn't even a _thing_ right now as I floated in this abysmal, distorted area of black. It depicted nothing, it echoed like I was in some sort of confined space… where the hell was I?

But… dead?

I tried to remember the last moments of my life as I searched and searched for a good excuse to tell whatever was speaking to me that I wanted a second chance at life, maybe even being resuscitated.

"Well, I kinda, sorta regret my decision to do such a thing… it was a stupid decision."

I mean, who actually saves people that they don't even know? Saints?

"_Death is irreversible."_

The deep voice was now accompanied by beady eyes, ones of which stared straight into my soul, straight through my façade of bravery.

"I know that," I snapped, but I took a moment to think it through. "If I were willing to sacrifice something for a second chance at life… would I be able to do something like that?"

It was a stupid decision and I knew that. It was a spur-of-the-moment decision to save that child, and it cost me my own life. It was, regrettably, something that I wished that I hadn't done.

Silence filled the confined space and I felt my memories slowly slipping away. Names, faces… they all passed me by. My own name was unable to be recovered from the depths of my memory.

I couldn't remember _anything_ about my personal life, but common knowledge remained. My name, what I looked like, friends, family… it was gone.

"_The joys, sorrows, and memory of your previous life has been received from you, and for this, you will be granted a second chance for your selfless act."_

Slowly, a hole opened up and I could see a beige room with other people walking around in it, panicking, and the deep voice let out a chilling snicker.

I opened my mouth to let out some sort of scream or any kind of surprised sound, but all that I was left with was:

"_Reborn."_

* * *

My eyes shot open.

It was blurry as all hell and I could hardly make out faces, but people stared down at me and the murmur of voices buzzed in my ear. They were all incoherent and confusing syllables that didn't make sense for a while as I sat there, unable to move.

Was it true that I had just died? Where was I? What exactly had I forgotten?

Frantically, I searched my brain for all of the answers to these questions, but I couldn't seem to retrieve any.

A second chance? What did that exactly mean, though? Did I get to be with my previous family again, even if I had no idea who they were?

"Masato, this is our daughter."

A quiet, sweet voice met my ears loud and clear as I struggled to move my head. The lady's voice whom I had just heard got closer to my ear as she kissed my forehead. She had these brilliant, icy eyes that stared straight into me… but they had a surprisingly warm feeling to them.

My, the way she stroked my cheek was comforting, and it felt as though I was being petted. Needless to say, it calmed my nerves as she let out a soft laugh.

"Akahana… why don't we try again? I don't feel so comfortable about having a daughter… we could try for a son instead-"

"Oh, Masato! Don't be so condescending! You don't even know what she's like yet!"

That sweetness quickly turned sour as she glared at a man who suddenly appeared in my blurry vision. He had dark hair and these really light-green eyes. Though you would think that he was a somewhat proud father now, those eyes narrowed when he met mine.

Why was that?

I struggled to open my mouth and voice my opinions, but I could feel it gaping open awkwardly and lopsidedly. Why couldn't I talk?

Oh, right. I'm a _baby_.

"Maybe we should name her after you; Hana. What do you think of that? Kurokawa Hana." My father shrugged, standing an uncomfortable distance away from my mother and I with the suggestion.

My mother smiled lightly and my father pulled her brown hair away from her face. She let out a yawn and started to tighten her hold on me. "I think that's beautiful. Maybe she'll realize that that's how much we loved her."

My father declined an answer and I could have snorted unhappily if I wasn't a baby. Good God, I hated that stupid word. "Love". It's all bullshit if you ask me.

"Ah!" The sound that came out of my mouth was unprecedented to me and to my mother and father apparently.

"Was that supposed to be a denial sound?" My father asked, sounding disinterested. I wanted to hit him, but obviously, my baby form would not allow it.

"Aww, I think she likes us." My mother murmured to me, touching my little bitty hands. It tickled enough to make me screw up my face, but I couldn't laugh yet, it appeared.

A stupid, helpless, useless baby was just about the last thing that I wanted to become, but I _had_ bargained for a second chance, and that was what I got. Though, it's just perfect, considering there is nothing that I hate more than babies.

How was a baby capable of such advanced thinking, anyway?

"Aaaa…" I mumbled in baby-talk, amusing my mother even further and causing her to giggle and play with my fingers even more. Oddly enough, it felt… right. It felt as though I had never had any other family or anything other than this life.

"_Our ordeal will be forgotten in a week."_

That same, deep voice echoed in my head. That confined space… it must have been my mind, I realized.

My father scoffed and merely stared at me for a few moments as my mother cradled me and rocked me comfortingly.

So, my name was Hana Kurokawa.

I have a nice and beautiful mother and a rather blunt and asshole-ish father, and I was now a baby.

"What do you say we go home finally tonight? I think she's healthy. We don't need to stay another day." My father asked my mother softly, and I watched him touch her cheek delicately.

Looks like he's not as much of an asshole as I immediately perceived him to be. Well, at least to my mother he isn't.

"Okay, Masato. Go ahead and sign us out at the front. Little Hana will be glad to finally be coming home for the first time!"

Mother's tiny voice was music to my ears as my father chuckled a little bit and took the handles of the wheelchair that she sat in and pushed us through the metal door that sat wide open.

I watched all of these people flood by and multiple randoms congratulate my mother and wave her goodbye and good luck.

My mother hummed a happy tune as the wheelchair suddenly stopped and I looked up to see my father staring back at me from a distance away. Our eyes met again and his narrowed again.

Why couldn't he treat me the same way he treated my mother?

* * *

**5/10/2014:** My God, is this better than the original. I took out lots of the curses (for now) and I made it a lot more clear as to what happened. My writing has severely improved, I now realize xD

Original A/N:

This was really short… I'll make sure to make up for that next chapter! :D

My apathy for the Titanic reached an all-time high when that one guy hit the propeller at the end xD –I'm sorry-

Well, as I began to write this, I had some serious doubts, but now, I feel a lot better about it… why don't you tell me what you think?

Leave me a review and I'll be sure to answer it next chapter ^-^ It'd be much appreciated!

Don't forget to favorite and follow to show your support! :3 (and vote in the poll on my profile for a pairing once you figure out which one you want) :D

~Princess~


	2. Kindergarten Blues

**5/11/2014:** Reread this and realized just how much I overdid it with the swearing. Wow. Rewrote it with a _lot_ less of it. Sorry, guys.

Well, guys… I see chapter one was unbelievably short, so I hope that this one makes up for it.

This chapter was a whole bucket of fun to write, and it took me three hours to be as clever as I was. Please don't hate me. xD

^-^ ~Enjoy, my pretties~ ^-^

* * *

_Flashback:_

_My mother hummed a happy tune as the wheelchair suddenly stopped and I looked up to see my father staring back at me from a distance away. Our eyes met again and his narrowed again._

_Why couldn't he treat me the same way he treated my mother?_

Chapter 2: Kindergarten Blues

"Hana! Are you ready for your first day of Kindergarten?"

Mother called for me from down the wooden stairs as I shot out of my _pink_, yes, the hideously-disgusting-color-that-looks-like-someone-just-threw-up-an-intestine-pink bedcovers.

I didn't bother gratifying my mom with an answer; I had been awake all night with thoughts swamping my head just like they normally did. What kind of kid, especially a four-and-a-half-year-old, was a genius? Well, I'm a genius in the sense that I already fucking know everything that a fucking four year old is supposed to know.

_Four years _had I had to deal with being a_ freaking child _and that_ alone _was bad enough. I _hated_ it, but at the same time, I don't have to deal with all of the difficult homework bullshit _and_ I would get naps in school. Not to mention that everything they taught me were things that I already knew.

Score, if you ask me.

"It's not exactly my fault," I muttered to myself, sliding a small, blue top on and my tiny jeans on. "After all, I _had_ just _happened_ to sacrifice my life for someone else."

My pink high-tops were too big for my little, pale feet as I struggled to tie them tighter, unable to get them tight enough to fit.

"Well shit; looks like I'm going to have to wear my flats…"

A string of curse words flew out of my mouth when I searched for them, finally grabbing them from beneath my accursed bed.

"Now I have to take my _god damn_ socks off!"

Growling, I kicked them off with frustration and put my black flats on with a lacey pattern on the sides.

No matter how uncomfortable they were, they actually were somewhat stylish.

"They don't even go with my outfit… screw it, its _Kindergarten_. No one will even notice."

I picked up my frilly, pink backpack and stared out of the window that poured faint sunlight into my girly room. What had my name been again? God damn it…

Slowly, all of my memories had been erased and I remembered nothing past being two years old, even though it nagged at the back of my brain. I mean... I know that it _happened_, but...

I sighed aggressively and took my mind off of it.

"Sooner or later, I'm going to have to accept the fact that I can't have my name back no matter what I do about it… I can't have _anything_ back; I died, remember?"

I shook my head in frustration, my brown locks whipping me in the face and stinging me in the eye.

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"_ I screamed in pain; I _hate_ it when they do that! Why is my hair so damn long anyway?!

"Hana! Are you okay? Do you need a band aid?" Mother came rushing upstairs within a moment's notice, just like she always did. "What happened?"

I let my deep gray eyes settle to the ground, no matter how much it burned. Had she heard me swear? Shit, I'd get in trouble for _that_ one...

Mother only got closer to me and wiped my hair back, tucking some of it behind my ears. "Hana, are you nervous about Kindergarten? Is that why you've been acting out the last couple of days?"

My ears _burned;_ I hadn't been _acting out_, I had been frustrated that I was only a child and I was not recognized for my inner worth.

"No. I'll do just fine."

My bland response triggered her bright, icy

eyes to widen and smile sweetly just like she always did. "You know, you make me so proud! I think you'll do great in school, little one! The other kids will be bound to like you and you'll make friends easily! My little-"

"Mom, don't say it!" I attempted to stop the inevitable, but her sweet smile turned playfully venomous as she petted my hair. "Why not, Hannie?"

Anger consumed my little body as my grip tightened on my backpack and heat rushed to my cheeks.

"Have a great day at school, Hana!"

My mother kissed me on the forehead and I shot up, heading down the stairs without bothering to wait for her.

Kissing and love wasn't something that I liked to display, and it was a wonder why she hadn't caught onto that by now. I never gave her kisses goodnight or anything of the sort, but she seemed content with my embarrassment.

I hit the bottom step and it made a familiar creaking noise as the open house seemed to breathe with fresh air. Without even glancing around, I began to start toward the door.

I just wanted to get today over with.

"Hana, come back here and eat your breakfast before you go! You've still got thirty minutes!" My mother yelled from the top of the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and stopped walking to the front door, obeying my mother. Two pieces of toast lied on top of a plate on the little table that sat by the glass door that lead outside.

My stomach growled right on queue and I started toward the food when I noticed my father sitting near it.

Well, that just about soured it up, now didn't it?

My father was like me in the sense that affection was not his 'thing', but he mucked it all up by not being a very nice person in general. I know that unconditional love is a thing, but I don't think _he_ knows it's a thing... or at least, I don't think he knows the meaning of it.

I've never once heard him tell me that he was proud of me or liked what I did when I continuously tried to impress him. Every time, it was either 'stop making a mess' or just a stony, still silence.

I sighed dejectedly and hurried over to my food, deciding that sitting with this… this ignoramus was worth it. It's not like he was paying any attention to me, anyway; reading his damn paper like he always did.

My toast was cooked _perfectly_; the crisp wasn't overdone and the inside was nice and buttery like I had always loved it, and the thought of my mean father sitting near me slowly disappeared with the aroma of the food.

"You remember the way to school, don't you, Hana?"

My mother called my name from the bottom of the stairs now, and I quickly nodded. It wasn't like she'd fucking dragged me to and from it for the past week so I wouldn't get _lost._

"Okay, good. _Masato_, is there something that you would like to _tell_ Hana before she goes off to her _first day_ of _Kindergarten_?"

Mother's expectant tone was enough for both me and my father to groan; we both knew that we hated associating with each other and for very good reasons… his being that he wanted a son instead of a, quote, "dimwitted daughter".

That was just yesterday's fight, by the way.

My reason, though, was merely that he was nowhere as near kind to me as he was to my mother. It's just as simple as that. It made sense that I'm not what he wanted, but at the same time, can you at least treat me like a human being?

"Why should _I_ have to? You probably said enough for the _both_ of us, Akahana."

I flinched when I heard mother's exasperated growl; it was usually a signal for a verbal fight and I knew it. Normally, I'm all _for_ fighting because I think it's amusing, but to see two people who 'love each other very much' fight as nastily as their fights got, it was mentally scarring.

"_Masato_, just wish _your_ daughter good luck for _once_!"

Mother's soft tone had gone to snappy now, causing me to nearly choke on my toast. Why would they fight over _me,_ anyway? I'm not worth all of this.

"Good luck, Hana."

Father's green eyes scanned my own hybrid gray ones for a second, but hid his nose back into his paper.

Disgust flooded my body; I am ashamed to even _resemble_ this man in the slightest. Ill-humored comments threatened to burst from my mouth, but if I so much as spoke to him, an even _bigger_ fight would happen… just like last time.

"_Thank you_, Masato."

Mother's venomous tone hissed from the kitchen, where she must have focused on making her own breakfast, and she opened the fridge just as I hopped off of the chair and placed my green plate in the sink.

"I hope you have a great day at school, honey!"

I glanced at my mother dismally and realized just how much of a toll that that man over there had taken on her. The happiness for me had been replaced with some bullshit cover-up that consisted of her tight lips and her grimace of hidden anger.

"Sure." My reply was just as half-assed as the entire shit with my father, and with that, I hurried out the door and smelled the fresh, summer-like air.

August had been a really average month so far, with temperatures in the 60-70 degrees Fahrenheit range. Finally, I was out of that prison of a house. At least, with my father as the warden, anyway.

"School, huh? I can only imagine the kind of pain that this is going to be. I mean, I have to sit here and deal with an entire fucking class of kids who are mentally twelve years younger than I am. Shit."

The mutter came out of my mouth as I looked at my pink backpack that was slung on my shoulders. My grim expression only darkened when I realized that Kindergarten was going to be my toughest challenge… _ever_.

I only had to walk down the silent road for five minutes before I realized that the school was right before my eyes.

"Here we go."

* * *

"Hello, class! My name is Miss. Chiaki, and we will be celebrating our first day of school today!"

The heathens cheered around me as I stared at the boy who was seated by me in disgust. That little demonic freak had just picked his nose and _stuck it under the desk._

"Ugh," I muttered, combing my brown hair with my fingers in uneasiness. God, I knew children were annoying and all of that jazz, but I had no idea they were so damn _disgusting _and _repulsive_.

Miss. Chiaki droned on and on about how we would be doing activities all day, but frankly, all I wanted was some peace and-

"We'll start by taking attendance, and when your name is called, tell us your favorite color and your favorite snack!"

I rolled my eyes harder than I probably should have; my exasperation was at an _end._ How the hell was I going to survive in this kind of setting with _these little disgraces to humanity? _

Names began to be called, and all of the same answers seemed to repeat: the dominant favorite color was blue and everyone's favorite snack was strawberries_._ Great, not only was I stuck in a Kindergarten classroom filled with Kindergarten _idiots_, they had _no_ taste in snacks whatsoever.

Soon enough, I had spaced out in lack of interest, and my name woke me out of my concentrated state:

"Kurokawa, Hana!"

"My favorite color is black and my favorite snack is the entrails of a-" I stopped myself short as my eyes widened in dread of what I had just done. _"Shit, that isn't a __school-appropriate answer!"_

"I-my favorite snack is fruit snacks."

Hoping that no one would notice my potentially fatal mistake, I sunk into my seat with a grimace of terror on my face. Thank _GOD_ this was kindergarten. None of these brainless children knew what 'entrails' even meant, probably.

The attendance taking eventually dwindled down:

"Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu!_ My favorite color is pink and my favorite snack is sliced apples!"

I shook my head slightly, not even bothering to glance to the back of the room. Why was pink such an appealing color to girls? It looks like a brain and guts and… ugh.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"I… my favorite color is… orange and my… favorite snack is… is grapes!"

That, I realized, I couldn't bear to just not look at this kid. The poor thing kept stuttering, and it honestly made me ache for him. Public speaking was no laughing matter, after all. Besides, he liked grapes, too! No one in this room had had the balls to come out and say it instead of that overused response 'strawberries'.

That Sawada kid was sitting at his desk, his face pink with an embarrassed blush, and he put his chin atop of his arms. His untamable brown hair looked ridiculous, but it reminded me of my own hair this previous morning.

"Alright, class! Gather up at the back of the room on the mat! It's story time!"

I could have growled louder if I wasn't in fear of being heard, but I sluggishly made my way to the back slower than all of the other students; I was seated in the front row at the very end, away from the door. That alone made it impossible to navigate through the damn desks.

"Okay kids, I'll pick out a book! Over the course of the year, we'll all take turns picking out books to read."

Miss. Chiaki bent over and her graying hair came out of the pin that it was held in and swatted her in the face, but she didn't seem to mind when she pulled out a little green book.

"This one is called… The Giving Tree!"

_Well, shoot._

As if I wanted to sit here and listened to that terrible story; honestly, I thought it was bad enough by now, but nope. Things can't get any worse. Screw this.

"_I don't care if the tree is a girl and the human's a male and I don't care if the guy becomes a greedy piece of shit when asking for the damn tree to give him everything that her stump-ass has got, and I sure as hell don't care if the fucking tree is 'happy' in the end!"_

My ill-tempered manner must have made the other kids weary, as some of the girls seated on my left scooted away and one of the boys on my right gave me a confused stare.

Miss. Chiaki droned on and on about the book and all of the children stared up at her in awe, but I focused my attention on my own feet. These flats were _not_ a good idea, were they…?

When it got to the point in the story when 'Boy' had cut the entire tree down to build a boat like the greedy man he was, the one girl who liked pink gasped audibly.

"Oh no!"

The rest of the heathens shared her distress and looked on, horrified. I shook my head, giving in to my own personal interpretation.

"_That book is nothing more than lies. If you give everything you have up to someone else, and you're 'happy' at the end, it's because you're brainwashed. You're brainwashed to hell and you'll never get out, because you're so used to others robbing you. These children have a right to be horrified; this is what unconditional love does to others."_

It seemed a little harsh, the more thought I put into it, but at the same time, it really wasn't. That was the hard truth, I realized.

"And the tree was happy."

Miss. Chiaki finished the book, and was met with many disbelieving eyes. She slapped the book shut and reached back to put it back into its rightful place.

"The tree died! How is it happy?" The Pink Child asked with a frantic look in her golden brown eyes.

"Don't worry, little one. It's happy because it gave its entirety to the Boy, and it lived solely to make him happy, which made it happy in turn."

Miss. Chiaki's explanation was probable in many ways, but my version seemed a lot more… world-oriented. I mean, imagine the reaction if you told such adult ideals to mere children; they would no longer believe in love, and become a socially deprived creature such as myself.

* * *

"Recess!"

A bell rang and all of the other children raced outside in a flurry of pounding feet, but only I stayed behind.

"Hana, what's wrong?"

Miss. Chiaki stood behind me as I reached for something inside my desk. Nope, nothing. No books in there.

"I was wondering… do you have any books that I could read?"

She smiled at me, her red lipstick stretching like elastic in the process. "Why, do you want a picture book?"

"Erm… no, I would prefer a chapter book." My ears burned when I suggested that I needed a more… challenging… book to read. _"Damn Kindergarten, only picture books. I think I'm capable of reading chapter books, and frankly, why can't they yet? Maybe if we spent more time learning and less time playing…"_

Miss. Chiaki's expression widened and her little, wrinkly eyes, shot open to reveal the most blue eyes I had ever seen.

"A chapter book? Are you sure you can read one, or are you just trying to challenge yourself?"

"No, I can read one," I replied, quickly coming up with evidence to back myself up. "I read all of the time at home, and I'd rather sit outside and do so than swing or play on the playground."

Her expression turned doubtful, but she pulled out a thin chapter book from the bottom drawer of her desk and handed it to me.

"I'm sure this will satisfy you."

Her word choice annoyed me when I looked back at the context of the sentence. 'Satisfy' could be taken so many ways, and it took muscle and pure willpower to keep myself from laughing.

I headed outside with the thin book in my hand, which read _Charlotte's Web_.

"_Damn; I've already read it!"_

Part of my miniature body just wanted to scream, but I took it and sat against the building on the concrete, beginning chapter one. Though it first occupied my attention, my mind began to wander when I looked up to see some girls on the swings.

It was a normal sight, but when I did a double-take, I caught a bit of a black-haired ones conversation:

"Look at that weird girl, _reading_ at _recess_!"

The other girls looked my way, and honestly, as much as it boiled my blood, it was _intimidating._ Like, girls my age were already scary, but imagine just these little punks staring you down and making _reading, learning_ sound like the dumbest thing on Earth.

"Yeah, have fun letting your dull mind suffer for you because you think learning is dumb." I sneered into my book, growling internally. God, it was people like this that were the reason so many people felt out of place.

One of the two light-haired girls snickered a little bit, but she snickered loudly enough that all of the other girls joined in, staring me down. I quickly stared into the book, pretending to read it, but I had completely forgotten about that by now.

I began to calculate if I could take all of them down at once. Just one little fight; that'd be just enough for me. Being able to take a couple of Kindergarten punks to town would be just about the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Maybe my father would be proud of me if I showed him that I was worth _something._

Thankfully, for their sake and my own, they continued onto a different topic and lost interest in me.

"_How stupid."_

I mean, there's nothing wrong with not being liked. That's my life in general; I'm not very well-liked by anyone except for my mother, as I had no friends yet and my father was definitely not my biggest fan, either.

That is, until a couple of minutes later. I had already gotten to page fifteen, and when I turned the page to sixteen, a voice called out to me:

"Hey, you!"

Normally, 'hey, you' is a really threatening term, but today, it was sing-songed by a little girl's voice. I looked up to see the Pink Child standing above me. Her golden-brown eyes bore into me and I struggled to open my mouth out of utter surprise.

Who would ever want to talk to _me?_

"Hello! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko! What's your name?"

I stared at her in disbelief. As if anyone would want to get anywhere near me.

"I'm Kurokawa Hana."

Kyoko's face brightened up almost immediately and she made her way closer to me, staring down at the book I held.

"Why aren't you playing?"

I shook my head, attempting to not make myself feel like this was awkward. "I don't like playing. I would rather read."

Her face soured up for a moment before deciding that it wasn't okay. Understandable for a four-year-old.

"Reading is boring! It's Recess! You could come play jump rope with me!"

I stared at her for a moment; her eyes glinted with hopefulness. That was an emotion that I never saw too much of anymore, as hope had been sucked from my world as soon as I was brought into it. My father always looked hopeless and my mother was always hope_ful_ until my father came along.

Without another complicated thought about it, I nodded and put the book down, reminding myself to get it and bring it in after playing jump rope with Kyoko.

After all, there's no use singing the blues when happiness walks through your door.

* * *

**5/11/2014:** Again, I took out all of the swearing and stuff because I thought 'what' and yeah. Woot!

Geez, I had no idea that I'd actually get any reviews first chapter; let alone three! xD So, thank you guys for that :3

I'm amazed at how well this chapter turned out… I thought it'd be bad, but it really wasn't! ^-^

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Thorn D. Cinni: **I'm not too much of a big fan of them, either… especially if they know the storyline and stuff… so I decided to write it so that Hana didn't ^-^ Hehe, thank you for leaving a review! :3

**Livelovehatedie: **I know, right? If _I _had gotten a daughter, then I'd have to deal with hormones and all of that_ great_ stuff, because I know that feeling x.x Hana in the fandom is literally nonexistent… most people forget she's even there xD So I decided, what the hell, and came up with this! ^-^ Thank you for leaving me a review, friend! :3

**HiddenPersonality2: **Even then, I have a tendency to just "ugh…" xD Tantrums are probably my number one reason why I can't stand them. I think they could be half-demon until they hit puberty or something, then they just… hop out of it. xD Thank you for leaving me a review, friend!

* * *

Make sure to leave me a review and your input, and also don't forget to favorite and follow! :3 ^-^

I'll answer reviews next chapter, because I'd be doing my part as well by doing so! :3

Expect an update pretty soon; I absolutely love writing this story! :D

Thank you guise for reading! ^-^

~Princess~


	3. Good Riddance

**5/11/2014:** Look at this rewrite. I actually finished this on 5/25/14, but eh.

*******We all know how I announced rewrites for the whole story, but it's probably just going to be the first 12 chapters because probably chapters 13+ are okay without complete rewrites. Sounds better, doesn't it?********

**Original A/N: **

I know that this entire thing might not seem too serious right now, but I've been doing a lot of thinking and planning… and I think I've got it. Still partly-winging it, though.

Let's do a little bit of time-skipping; whatta'ya think? I don't want to dwell on the past _too_ much, eh? Especially when it's not crucial to the plot… then again, it might seem like the story is flying by, which it's kinda not. x.x

~Who's up for round two?~

* * *

_Flashback:_

_After all, there's no use singing the blues when happiness walks through your door._

Chapter 3: Good Riddance

"Kyoko, do you want to come over to my house today?"

I asked with a gigantic, dumb smile on my face.

It was as if my entire brain turned to mush ever since Kindergarten. On that very first day, I had made my very first friend. Needless to say, we've been friends for a damn long time. About six years, to be exact. We were inseparable.

We were already in our fifth year; so incredibly close to graduating from Namimori Elementary. How fun. I was getting bored of all of the easy stuff, anyway. Though, Namimori Middle would be harder relationship-wise; rumors flew around that once you entered, your friends from Elementary would slowly fade away.

"Sure, Hana! Maybe we can bake some cookies while we're there!"

The very thought and prospect was great, and I wished that I could relish in this feeling forever; this feeling of friendship and how everything would always be this way between the two of us.

* * *

Kyoko and I had initiated small-talk on the short walk to my house until we turned onto my street, when the two of us went silent.

We neared my brown house and I slowly thought back to yesterday; father, mother, and I had engaged in a fight to end all fights. Father did threaten to leave and even went out for six hours, coming home at three in the morning.

Hoping for the best, I watched Kyoko race toward my house. "I'll beat you there!"

I shook my head, clearing the hurtful words that my father had said to us both out of my noggin and hurried to catch up with her, balancing my backpack on my back perfectly.

I caught up to Kyoko, but that perfect smile had dropped off of her face when she stared up at my average house.

"What's going on in there?"

I felt my heart drop down into my stomach as my worst fear was being recognized; my parents must be fighting again. I don't understand why they had to fight over everything, but when I stood next to my best friend, I realized that this couldn't be some little spat over nothing.

The sound of plates smashing and incoherent yelling met my ears from what seemed like a distant place, and Kyoko turned to me with those puppy-dog eyes that she never really learned how to stop giving me.

I never told her about my home life because she was never around to see the brunt of it and I didn't want to admit that some of the things that my father said to me were hurtful in the slightest.

"Uh, Kyoko, stay out here for a little bit." The expectation that she was about to try to help me with whatever was going on inside fueled me to put my hands up in defense of myself. "It's okay, my mom and dad are probably just arguing and I'll go see what's going on."

Those big brown eyes stared at me worriedly until she finally took refuge to a small, skinny tree that lay at the corner of our property.

Thank God.

I raced inside, dropping my bag at the door and that's when I heard my father shouting:

"What about the _future_, huh? What the hell are we supposed to do about the _future_? We can change it if we try, but you won't let me. Why won't you _fucking_ let me?"

Future? Why would my father be so worried about something so trivial? His light-green eyes glinted with the usual rage that he had shown toward my mother and I for the last few months, but I don't think the scene had ever been so bad:

Broken dishes littered the floor and so did a multitude of silverware.

My mother held herself against the counter, seemingly looking for more things to throw at my father as she screamed:

"I don't give a _damn_ about the future because I know how well-cared-for it'll be! She's not going to ruin it, _okay_, Masato? _Why_ do you have to say shit about her when she has done _nothing_ to you?"

The fierceness in my mother's gaze intensified when she found a pair of kitchen shears to throw. As nice as it would have been to see my father on the ground, bleeding from a wound that he had coming, I stepped in.

"Mom? Dad? What are you fighting about?"

I must have been some sort of surprise to both of them, because my mother dropped the shears and crossed the room in her slippers, through broken, sharp objects, and held me.

"Hannie, you don't need to get involved this time, sweetheart," my mother's lengthy, lithe arms curled around me as she shielded me from my weaponless father, armed only with his ability to harm through words. "Your father has just been having a difficult time at work, okay?"

"If only that was what it really was, Akahana," Father growled, putting his hands through his sleek, dark hair. "She has no right to know."

"Masato, don't you _ever_ talk about her like that in front of her."

I backed away from my mother when she raised her voice. My heart jumped in panic; she truly was fearless in the wake of my father. True terror struck me when my father rose his fist to his own face, almost like a threat.

"If you care about work more than the well-being of your wife and your own child, then you might as well go live there!"

Mother's voice shook after mentioning his 'own child', even though she and I both know that he doesn't even see me as human; he only saw me as a nuisance who was constantly underfoot.

Father's fist fell with a surprised atmosphere filling the cluttered room. The coffee machine's ominous hums were the only thing in the room that happened to make any sound as my father stood up straight.

"Akahana," he addressed my mother, dropping both of his hands to his sides. The calm air about him was different; refreshing, even. That didn't stop my poor heart from frantically beating like my life was in danger. "Don't do this; you and I need to set the future in a favoring path-"

"Do _not_ imply that the future is grim! _Every_ word out of your mouth is affecting the future, Masato. _EVERYTHING_ you and I have done has and still is affecting the future, and in your case, it's for the _worst_!"

Mother was beginning to break down. I could hear it in her strong voice; the tears were welling up in her eyes and the sobs stored themselves in that special place in her neck.

The emotional strain that my father puts on both my mother and I… I don't think that he realizes what he does to us. I don't think he knows that he's parenting incorrectly, if that's even his goal.

"Akahana, don't cry," Father started to push the broken and discarded dishware out of the way with his foot, but my mother put her hand out in front of him to stop him from coming any closer.

"If you think that your line of work matters more to you than your own family, then you need to get out. D-do something with it. I-it doesn't matter if you choose them over us, w-we'll get through it."

Mother wasn't making any sense as both of her small hands cupped her face and I stared at the way her shoulders shook helplessly. I turned to my father, who looked a little dazed.

How could he be so insensitive, and what gave him the right to treat my mother and I like that?

"Akahana, she… I have to do this, and you know that. We've both known that."

The softness of his voice as the fight took a drastic turn as my mother waved him away, wiping her reddening eyes.

"It shouldn't have to be like this. You shouldn't have to choose, you shouldn't… you shouldn't…"

I wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be okay. I wanted to do something about my father and his idiotic tendencies, but I couldn't.

All my life, I had proved that I was fucking useless against him and whatever he did. I was always inferior to him. He told me, he reminded me, every day of my life that I wasn't worth anything to him… but then he turned around to mother and told her that he loved her.

I can't remember even once when he told me so, unless mother said it for him.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way, but I have to go now. It's for the best, the best of both of us."

"_Masato_," Mother stood her ground, stomping down with her foot. "Our _daughter_, yes, _our_ daughter is in the equation, too! Why do you… _why_ do you have to act like she's not? Why do you _do_ that? It's wrong…" Mother had begun to blubber uncontrollably by now, her hands curling up in uncomfortable positions as she tried to hide the fact that she was about to scream. "It-it's wrong, Masato, it's _wrong_."

"Mom," I addressed her for the first time. "It's okay… I don't mind if he does what he does. He doesn't have to love me."

Yes, he does, I told myself inwardly. He's my father, he _has_ to love me, doesn't he? Everyone else's fathers loved them, so why doesn't mine?

My mother wiped her frizzy, dark brown hair away from her face and I could see the bags beneath her eyes from the pain that father was causing her.

"Masato," she spoke to my father once more, reaching for my hand which I gladly let her take. "Masato, look. Look what you've done. Your daughter told you and I that it's okay that you don't love her. She's so used to getting this from you… that she's given up. Is that what you wanted?"

Father ran his hands through his hair quickly, almost as if he was trying to calm himself the hell down. Those light-green eyes searched me for a moment and then moved onto my mother as she repeated her question.

"Is _that_ what you wanted? You didn't want her to have any sort of emotional connection to you?"

It was silent for a moment, and I got the feeling that everyone in the entire room knew the answer, right down to the core.

"Akahana, I have to leave and I don't have a choice. You of all people should know that I have no choice. I have to go, and I can't take either of you with me."

Mother started to cry again and he tried to walk closer, but I moved in position to block her from him. After all, I was like repellant; father backed up into his original position.

"You shouldn't have to choose a job over your family, Masato. It's wrong, it's _so_ wrong," The desperation in her voice was enough to make my heart ache for her loss, even if I didn't share it. My father wanted nothing to do with me and I wanted nothing to do with him. It was as simple as that, really. "I don't choose _my_ job over my family; you shouldn't have to do that. It's so _wrong_."

The blubbering dwindled when my father sighed deeply and announced that he would be going on a 'business' trip and that there was nothing he could do about it. It was 'required'. Mother kept crying and my father glanced at his watch until deciding that he needed to go.

"Goodbye, Akahana."

It was only a moment that he seemed to cross the battleground and give her a small peck on the forehead before giving me a long stare and finally backing away, opening the door and shutting it forcefully behind himself.

* * *

I walked outside to see that my father's silver car that he so proudly parked outside was gone as he had already left.

What was it that was making my mother so upset; father told me that he is an international travelling agent, so sometimes it required him to be gone for long periods of time. Needless to say, I wasn't entirely surprised that he had left.

The thing that bothered me was that they both seemed to pin it on his job, which didn't exactly click with my mind. I didn't see how all of the pieces fit together, I suppose.

Kyoko was still at my house; I could spot her terrified face from miles away, and when I approached her, she shot up.

"Hana! Was that your dad? He looked really angry… are you okay?"

It took a moment for the whole thing to register, but I realized that the worried look in her face wasn't for no reason; I must have looked like death.

No one should talk to my mother that way over me, _especially_ my father. I have never seen her actually cry, and to see such a strong lady crack to the core, it shook me.

"Hana, it's okay. We can hang out some other time!"

Kyoko smiled at me approvingly when I gave her a confused and clouded stare. I couldn't seem to process anything, but I managed to nod my head in mutual agreement as Kyoko hurried down the street, waving a friendly goodbye.

Secretly, I think she didn't want to see me this way; confused, angry, and helpless. Little does she know that I'm like this every time I come home.

* * *

I did manage to make my way back into my house, but this was the last place that I wanted to be.

Mother knelt down on the dirty floor, picking up all of the pieces (quite literally) by hand. I started toward her to help, but she turned to me with those icy eyes and I could see the emotions that I felt reflected within them.

Anger at my father.

Helplessness to stop him from leaving.

Confused as to why he hated me for nearly no reason.

I honestly think that I did something wrong; was there something about me that he hated, something that he wished I had been born without or born _with_, even.

"Mom-"

"Hannie, it's okay. Your father will be back sooner or later, and he doesn't dislike you. He doesn't. He's just having a rough time at work."

The hopeless way that she tried to convince herself that my own father and her husband didn't resent me was what made my heart bleed feeling. My own mother wanted to believe that the relationship between the three of us was bliss, when it was really hell.

"Okay, but do you need any help with that?" I asked innocently, avoiding answering her obvious attempt to make herself believe that we were engaged in a happy family life. "No, Hannie, it's okay. You can go work on your schoolwork upstairs if you want."

Those same icy eyes sparkled with faint tears as she stood up to discard the broken materials and I hugged her from behind, gently. I knew that she had been putting up a front for me.

"Okay," I muttered, picking up my bag from the doorway. "I'll go and do my homework."

I tried not to say anything triggering or stupid, as I was secretly happy he was gone. Now, I didn't have to endure all of the verbal abuse that he put both my mother and I through. My feet hit every stair until I was finally on the second floor, heading toward my room, when I heard it:

My mother's sobs.

She was downstairs sobbing like I had never heard before, even though she obviously wanted to muffle them. I wanted to run right back down the stairs to comfort her and tell her that my father was a dick, but that only applied to me.

He loved her, she loved him.

I felt a small but noticeable tear slip from my left eye and I furiously wiped it away; I was never truly in that equation.

* * *

**Psst, told you I'd be jacking some stuffs up, ah?**

**5/25/14: I'm not gonna be answering reviews on chapter 21 as it was just an announcement, alright? No harm done :3 We'll be done with this soon, guys… and I know some of ya don't think a rewrite is necessary, but I like the idea of redoing it because perfection (or… close to it) can only be achieved if one is able to push through the blocks and the laziness. ^-^**

**Original A/N:**

Hmm… I know this chapter was a little bit… somber and really, really short… but do you guys think that I should do any pairings? I thought about it, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Not to mention, pairings will come way later, either way.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Thorn D. Cinni:** Y-you really think that it's good? Thanks; it means a whole lot to me ^-^ I love making faces so it doesn't seem bland, and the more intricate ones that you can come up with, the better. I just stick to :3 and ^-^, though xD Thanks for leaving me another review! :3

**Rin Ice Miyako:** I think this one's going places :3 Thank you for leaving me a review :D!

* * *

Don't forget to favorite and follow, yeah?

Leave a review, too; I want to know if there's anything that I'm possibly doing right o.o Plus, I'll answer them next chapter :3

Favorite/Follow to show your support of the story, too! :D

5/25/14: (Was that a good rewrite? I hope so... it took me a bit to think about how I would fix this particular one. Thanks for your input, guys! :D)

~Princess~


End file.
